So Begins Another Day
by Emerald Phoenix
Summary: A short fic from Yue's POV. Reflects the events after Sakura & Co's deathes. (Set far into the future. Not a sad fic.) Yue x Ruby Moon


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CardCaptors, or any of the characters. I am simply a fan who wrote this fic for my own entertainment.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first fan fic I have ever written so please be gentle. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I would like to know what you thought of the story and any suggestions you have for another story, or improving this one. I have only seen the American dub of the show so if I spell the names wrong or get out of character please forgive me. Also, Ruby Moon is referred to as a "she" in this fic. It is simply less confusing for me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first lights of the morning begin to shine through the window as I look a the sleeping figure beside me. For a creature that could be so evil at times she sure looks innocent now. She curls even closer to me as I reach out my hand and stroke her cheek. I smile. It is very faint, hardly even visible, but it is a smile all the same. I seem to be doing that more often now, although I'm not sure why. There's just something about her, something I can't explain, that draws me to her, that takes my breathe away. I know this feeling. It is what Yukito fest whenever he though of Touya, which he did most of the time.  
  
My love, still lost in a deep slumber, wraps her arm around my waist as she rests her head on my chest. She rarely wakes before noon unless she absolutely has too. Perhaps that is the reason for her endless energy. I, on the other hand, often wake earl, as I have today. it's strange to think that two beings could be so different, yet so much alike. I wonder if anybody would have ever thought the two of us would end up together. I sure didn't think it would happen. If you had told me 50 years ago that I would fall in love with Ruby Moon I would have told you that you were crazy. Ask me about it now and I wonder why I waited so long to tell her that I love her.  
  
Ruby shifts in her sleep once more, moving her head to my shoulder and draping an arm around my neck. Even in her sleep she never stops moving. I use my free hand to brush away a lock of stray hair that has fallen across her face. She's changed so much since I first met her. She became calmer, quieter, after Eriol's death, nearly 200 years ago. Don't get me wrong, she's still and energetic prankster, but its bearable now.  
  
I sigh. So much has happened since I judged Sakura worthy to be the Mistress of the Cards. She grew up fast, humans tend to do that, and married Syaoran after he broke off his engagement to Meiling. The Li clan didn't object since Sakura was the card mistress. They were actually rather pleased. Touya and Cerberus however, had a completely different opinion. They made it very clear that if the "gaki" ever did anything to hurt their "cherry blossom" they would cause him "more pain than he ever imagined possible." I agreed with them.  
  
While Touya was alive I stayed in my false form unless I, specifically, was needed. The two of them had a happy life together. After Touya pasted away I returned to my true form and I have stayed in it ever since. Tomoyo was the next to go. Even after all these years it is odd not to see the blinking red light of her video camera. Syaoran died a few months after Tomoyo did. My Mistress didn't handle it very well. She became constantly sick. I believe the only reason she held on as long as she did was for her children. The last thing Sakura ordered of Cerberus and I was to take the Sakura Cards to Clow's reincarnation. We were to live with him in England, he would be our source of power.  
  
A series of small thumps on the door brings me back to reality. "Come in." I keep my voice soft so I do not wake the beautiful butterfly at my side. Spinel Sun enters the room, his large, panther like paws surprisingly quiet against the floor.  
  
"Have you finished that book yet?" he questions, his voice also a whisper. Like me, he always wakes early. I have enjoyed many morning conversations with him these past few centuries. It is almost the only peace we get.  
  
I nod and pick the book up off the dresser beside the bed. He takes the book in his mouth, growls his thanks, and pads out of the room, shutting the door behind him. That cat is very talented with his paws. Ruby Moon stirs once again, this time rolling away from me in order to lie on her stomach. Unable to resist touching her, I gently massage her back through the thin, barely there, silk material of her night gown. A soft moan escapes her lips as I reach the part of her back where her wings and spine come together. With my motions in a steady rhythm I drift back to my memories.  
  
I still remember the shock I had when I got to England. The others had grown old and died yet Eriol looked to be in his thirties. That was expected. Clow Reed never showed much age. I was amazed at how much he looked like Clow. They would have been identical if it wasn't for the fact Eriol had his hair cut short so that it hung just past his ears. In all honesty, it made the change easier. I almost felt like I was going home. I guess in a sense I was.  
  
Life in England was hectic to say the least. You always had to be alert, otherwise you would wake up with hot pink streaks in your hair and a sugar drunk Spinel Sun licking you face. The pink hair was naturally Ruby Moon's doing and Spinel's drunkenness was a result of Kero's trickery. Once Spinel sobered up he and I decided that we couldn't let them get away with that. We declared war! The end result was the four of us had to fix everything we damaged............the mortal way, since we were banned from using our powers for three months. At least Ruby was smart enough to use temporary hair dye, even it took every bit of a month and a half to fade out.  
  
For the most part Clow's reincarnation didn't mind our pranks, as long as we didn't destroy too much or disrupt his spells. he was very much like Clow Reed in that sense. Always willing to settle an arguments when we needed him to but also allowing us to test each other's limits for ourselves.  
  
Eriol lived to be 165, almost as old as Clow. Before he died he decided that all four of us would have control over the Sakura cards. Cerberus would elect the candidate, I would judge them worthy, and Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun would test the candidate's ability, courage, and heart. Until that time he would allow us to be free, provided we stayed together. He left us his house and a large sum of money, both of which we are still using.  
  
My lovely butterfly changes position once again, rolling back into my arms. The poor thing took her Master's death harshly. She would stand at his grave night after night, silently weeping. Rain, ice, heat, it didn't matter, for weeks it was the same pattern. She wouldn't speak, or even acknowledge somebody was talking to her. It was the first time I had ever seen her frown. There was something absolutely chilling about it. I realized that Ruby Moon was much deeper than anybody ever gave her credit for. I found myself wanting to know more about her.  
  
After a few weeks of crying she must of finally ran out of tears for Spinel Sun was able to convince her to come inside. It wasn't much better. She still refused to say anything. Every morning she would wake up, come downstairs, sit in Eriol's red chair until she was sleepy, then return to her room. During the day she only moved from her spot in order to cook meals for the sun guardians. When she finally spoke again her words shocked me. I was sitting on the roof late one night when she approached me. She sat beside me, took a deep breath, and spoke slowly, "Yue...help me end this."  
  
I was confused, "End what?  
"The pain." Her voice filled with centuries worth of hurt as she took my head in her hands, forcing me to look her in the eye, and continued, "I will give everything...I will do anything...in order to end this pain. Help me." Her final word was nothing more than a whisper, "Please..."  
  
In that moment I saw her in a new light. As I looked her over I took note of the physical damage her pain had caused her. The shine was gone from her hair. Her normally porcelain like skin was a sick, ghostly white. Her lips colorless and chapped. Even the sparkle in her eyes was gone, leaving only a dull, lifeless shade of pink.  
  
I reached out and took her hands in mine. They were unusually cold. "There is nothing I can do." I pause at the pained expression on her face. "If there was, I would have done it when Clow died."  
  
She was trembling, "Does it ever get any better?"  
  
"No. But you'll learn to live with it in time."  
  
"Her tone was suddenly bitter. "TIME! All I have left is TIME! I have more time than I want, but nothing else.  
  
"That's not true," the voice came from behind us, "you have me." Spinel Sun reminded her as she joined us.  
  
"And me." Cerberus added, walking to Ruby and nuzzling her cheek.  
  
"You have me," I joined in. Then quietly I added, "You'll always have me." I don't know what possessed me to say it at that time.  
  
After that incident I found myself thinking about Ruby Moon more and more often. As she started to grow happier and more energetic I longed to be near her. I wanted to hear her speak, hear her laugh, see her smile. Deep down I knew I was falling in love with her yet I refused to believe it. I tried to convince myself that I was interested in her only because she was immortal as I was and death could never take her away from me as it had taken Clow Reed. That I only wanted company. I then remembered that Spinel and Kero were immortal as well, that they could provide company, and I didn't feel the same way about them  
  
A small moan brings my attention back to my butterfly. She's waking up. I watch as she stirs. Finally her eyes flutter pen as she smiles a wide, warm smile, "Mornin' Angel."  
  
Don't you mean afternoon?" I gently tease.  
  
"Nope." She points at the clock. "It's only 10:47."  
  
"Up so early? What's the occasion?"  
  
"You'll see." She laughs as she flashes me an evil grin. I don't have time to wonder why she's grinning before she pulls my closer to her, claiming my lips in a deep kiss. We've been a couple for 43 years and she still sends shiver through my body when she does that.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The loud cry causes us to break the kiss. It sounds like Spinel found sugar. I rush out the door and down the steps with Ruby only a few paces behind me. As I reach the last step something catches my foot. It isn't enough to trip me but it does trigger a large amount of a sticky liquid to be dumped on my head. Tasting it I realize it is sweetened honey. I turn to Ruby who is now standing a few feet away, smirking.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I don't have time to turn around before I'm tackled by a sugar drunk Spinel Sun being chased by Cerberus. "HHHHHHHOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! HONEY HONEY HONEY HONEY HONEY!" yells Spinel as he promptly begins to lick my clean of the syrupy substance. Cerberus and Ruby burst into a fit of laughter at the scene.  
  
I make a grab for them but I am held down by Spinel. Finally I sigh and stop struggling. Glaring as the two who planned this attack I hiss, "This is war!" They laugh and walk away. I groan. So begins another day in my life. 


End file.
